


Hide and Seek (GamzeexReader)

by justalittlelove



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Death, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Sadstuck, redrom, tragic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justalittlelove/pseuds/justalittlelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee is sober and as deadly as ever, from my Deviant Art account. Sorry if this hurts your feelings, but it IS sadstuck</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and Seek (GamzeexReader)

I  
I see you

“Gamzee?” my eyes widen as I hear her voice. A grin spreading across my face as I stand. My hands are covered with the miraculous olive blood. The ear-piercing scream rips through my ears as she sees me standing over her dead friend. 

Head so dulled

“Hey, sis..” I smile at her. My motherfucking matesprite. Fear shines in her beautiful eyes. “How many...?” her voice is only a whisper. I wonder.. I wonder what her blood looks like.. “You’re the only motherfucker left, sis.” I grin, holding up my club as I pin her against the wall. I lean in and inhale her scent, a motherfucking miracle. I’ll miss that scent. 

You can’t hide

She pushes me away, running out of the room. My smile fades away as I hear her scream. 

I will wait  
Underneath

I let out a low growl and walk into the next room. She is admiring my artwork. Terezi is pinned to the wall by her motherfucking dragon cane. One blade is in her chest and the other is in her motherfucking head. Her teal blood, dripping down to the floor. My matesprit is covering her mouth in shock. 

I  
I keep you

“Gamzee...” she looks up at me. (b/c) tears in her eyes. I let my club drop to the floor with a hollow thud. 

Where you lie  
Where you doubt

She wants to believe I won’t hurt her. Maybe I want to believe that too. But I know it’s a lie. A motherfucking lie. I move towards her. She doesn’t even try to run. 

You can be  
Who you are

Tears stain her face. A miracle of a face, stained by tears. My hand wraps around her neck and I pull her up, slamming her against the wall. More motherfucking tears.

You   
Will convince

“Gamzee..?” Her voice is meek, but clear in my motherfucking thinkpan. My grip around her neck becomes tighter, my nails digging in the delicate skin and drawing (b/c) blood.

Yourself that  
You have grown

“Gamzee, please.. this isn’t you..” Her voice is shaky. I wonder if she hates me now. 

But I know  
You are near

“Gamzee.. You’re crying..” She reaches for me, wiping away my motherfucking tears. “You’re hurt, Gam.. we need to treat your wounds..” My wounds? She can’t be serious.

I  
Have no reason

My grip on her begins to loosen and she lets out a sigh of relief. 

To do more  
Than destroy

My grip tightens again and I slam her head back against the wall. She gasps and winces in pain. “Shut the fuck up. YOU DON’T CARE ABOUT ME!” More tears stream down her motherfucking face. 

What you dream  
And convince

She has no fear in her eyes. She has accepted her fate. She grimaces at the pain of my nails in her skin. But she isn’t afraid. 

What you fear  
Isn’t real

“Gamzee.. You were my miracle..” my eyes widen at her words and i wrap my other hand around her neck. 

I’m right here  
Hide and Seek

She smiles weakly at me. I pull her forward before slamming her as hard as I can against the wall. “Flushed for you..” Her last motherfucking words were spoken right before her death. Her blood colors the walls, her body goes limp, I let her go and her body falls in a motherfucking pool of her beautiful blood. “...flushed for you too...”

You have always  
Been asleep..


End file.
